First Year: Surprises
by PikaKnight
Summary: Answering a wish made by a five year old Harry to get away from the Dursleys; Jirachi leaves him in the care of two cousins in the Pokémon World. Raised to be a trainer he travels for a year until his Hogwarts letter arrives. Good luck Hogwarts, you're going to need it. Warning: Some bad language.
1. Star Light, Star Bright

The rewrite to Professor Pokémon.

After this chapter and before Harry gets the letter to Hogwarts, the story's mostly going to be a collection of snippets of Harry's life (in chronological order). Just a warning.

_Thoughts._

_Telepathy._

* * *

**"My wish isn't to mean everything to everyone, but something to someone." –Unknown**

* * *

Harry sat next to a tree in the Dursleys' front yard, wiping his streaming eyes.

Dudley had been picking on him when a glass of water had started floating and poured itself on him. Harry had laughed until Vernon had slapped him and started yelling.

_Why did he get so mad? _Harry wondered. _It's not like _I _did it? …Right?_

Sighing he looked up at the sky, where stars were just now appearing. Noticing a shooting star, he closed his eyes and made a wish.

_I wish someone would take me away from the Dursleys. I wish someone would take me away from the Dursleys. _He repeated to himself.

Harry opened his eyes and saw the star… coming towards him?

"Argh!" He yelped, trying to back away, only to end up falling on his back.

The flying object descended gently in front of him, and the glow subsided, revealing the oddest creature Harry had ever seen. It was very small, and had a yellow headdress with blue tags on it.

_Hello child. _A voice reverberated through his mind.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked in a small voice.

_I am Jirachi. _The creature responded. _I grant wishes._

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"R-really? A-are you going to take me away from here?" He asked, not daring to believe it.

_Since that is your wish, yes. _Jirachi answered. _I am going to take you to a different world, mine, and leave you with some people that will take care of you, okay?_

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

_Before we leave, in my world there are many creatures like me that you've never seen before, called Pokémon. Don't be scared, they won't hurt you as long as you stay close to the two I'm leaving you with. _Jirachi warned him. _Now let's go!_

A blinding flash swallowed them, just as Vernon Dursley walked out his front door.

When the light faded, Harry and Jirachi were no longer there, leaving only a gawking Vernon.

* * *

Harry blinked and gazed around in awe at the house in front of him.

It sprawled across a large plain, and a gate to the side of the house had a sign that read 'Valentine Ranch'.

_Harry. _Jirachi said, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Harry asked, turning to the Pokémon.

_This place is a ranch owned by Minn Valentine, who raises and trains Pokémon for other people, as well as her own. Her cousin, Sol Diaz, is visiting her right now. Explain to them where you're from, and that I brought you here, and they will take care of you._

"Are… Are you sure?" Harry questioned, looking worriedly up at the house.

_Yes. Don't worry; they are very kind people, even if Minn is a bit antisocial. You don't have to worry about a thing. _Jirachi assured him. _I have to go, but don't be afraid, I will watch over you._

"Will I ever see you again?" Harry asked sadly.

_One day Harry. _Jirachi said, beginning to glow. _One day…_

And with a flash, Jirachi was gone.

"Bye Jirachi." Harry whispered.

Steeling his courage, Harry walked up to the front door and knocked.

Within moments it opened, revealing a tall, tanned girl with bright green eyes. She blinked down at him and turned to yell back inside.

"Hey Minn!" She hollered. "Did you order a cute kid?"

"What the hell kind of question is that!?" A voice shouted back. The woman snorted in amusement before turning her attention back to Harry.

"Well then kid, what'cha doin' here?" She asked kindly.

"J-Jirachi brought me here." He murmured shyly. "I'm from a different world." The woman hummed thoughtfully before nodding.

"Come in then, I've got a feeling this is going to take awhile." Sol, because that was who it _had_ to be, held out a hand for Harry to take. When he did, she led him inside.

"Minn!" She yelled. "You're not going to _believe _this!"

"What did you do this time!?" Minn shrieked back.

"Why do you always assume I did something wrong!?"

Harry giggled quietly.

* * *

And that's all folks! For now at least. Please review and tell me what I need to work on!


	2. Poison Covered Words

Oh my god, I love you all so much. TOT

So many alerts and favorites, you guys are so awesome I can't describe it in words. Thank you all!

Especial thanks to 917brat, Kakazu, Darklight-phoenix, and YueLilianPotter for the reviews!

_Thoughts_

Pokéspeak/Parseltongue (basically any language translated into English.)

* * *

"I want people to be blown away when I do what they don't expect." –Drew Barrymore

* * *

It had been a few months since Harry had landed at Minn's doorstep, and he had never been so happy.

Sol was cheerful, and planned 'adventures' every day. So far most of them had just been playing games with the Pokémon at the ranch to get him more comfortable with them, but she had promised to take him to her home region, Hoenn, the next time she went back.

Minn, who had dark blue hair and ice blue eyes, was much more serious; she had also taken over the role of a teacher. She explained to him everything she could about Pokémon and how the world worked, and she let him read her books whenever he wanted.

Harry hummed happily to himself as he absently pet one of Sol's Pokémon, a Vulpix named Pixel. Minn was outside talking to a family about getting an Egg for the girl's birthday, and Sol was talking on the phone.

"Hey, Harry!" Sol called, sticking her head into the room. "I'm going to Hoenn to visit a friend, do you want to go?"

"Yes, please!" Harry said excitedly. Sol laughed good-naturedly.

"Alright then, we'll be leaving in three days and we'll be there for about a week, and it'll take us a day to get there and a day to get back. So start packing!" She told him. He nodded and shot up to his room.

Grabbing his new green bag, he opened his closet and inspected his clothes.

Sol had taken one look at the hand-me-downs from Dudley, grabbed Harry, and dragged him off to a clothes shop in the nearby Floaroma Town. She had bought him an entire new wardrobe, and when they got home, burned his old ones.

Smiling to himself, Harry started grabbing clothes.

* * *

*Four days later*

Harry looked around in awe at the bustling city their ship had landed in.

"Haha, impressed?" Sol laughed. Harry merely nodded, still trying to take everything in.

"This is Slateport, the biggest city in Hoenn, and one of the largest harbor towns in the world." Sol said, looking proud. "I lived here for most of my childhood. It's also where I met the friend we're meeting."

"Wow…" Harry breathed. Sol chuckled again.

"Come on, we need to go check into our hotel we'll be staying in tonight. Then we'll go exploring, okay?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Harry cheered enthusiastically.

* * *

"Alright Harry, we can't stay out too long, we've got a long day tomorrow." Sol said as they walked down the path leading out of Slateport.

"Awww… Okay." Harry agreed reluctantly. Sol ruffled his hair happily.

"Don't look so down, we've got plenty of time to have fun while we're here!" She told him with a grin. "But first, I want to see how the Trick Master's doing. Have I told you about him?"

Harry nodded.

"Ah, good! Do you want to go in with me, or stay out here?"

"I'll stay here." Harry decided after a moment of consideration.

"You sure? It might take me awhile…" Sol asked. Harry nodded again.

"Alright, but don't wander too far, and take this Pokéball in case you get into trouble. Minn showed you how to throw one, right?"

"Right!" Harry exclaimed, taking the offered Pokéball. Sol smiled and ruffled his hair again, before going inside the Trick Master's house.

Holding the Pokéball tightly, Harry decided to look around the house. While he was poking around the bushes behind the building, he thought he heard sound.

Listening carefully, he hesitantly began moving through the shrubs.

After a few moments, he came out into a small clearing. He stared in horror at the scene in front of him.

A group of white Pokémon with red markings had formed a circle around a snake like Pokémon with a blade-like tail, which was obviously hurt.

As he watched, one of the white Pokémon slashed at the snake, who was trying, in vain, to get up.

"Stop!" Harry cried without thinking. "Leave it alone!"

The clawed Pokémon all growled in unison, and a few that were closest to him took a step closer.

Stomping down his fear, Harry threw the Pokéball Sol had given him, just like Minn had showed him.

From the ball came Jingle, Sol's Pikachu. With a ring from the bell around her neck, Jingle leapt into action, taking two of the Pokémon down with a well-aimed Volt Tackle.

As the Electric Mouse Pokémon blasted the clawed Pokémon into unconsciousness, Harry ran up to the snake.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright." He murmured to it, crouching down.

You're an odd child. The snake hissed, mostly to himself. Caring what happens to a wild Pokémon, and one like me at that.

"What do you mean 'one like me'?" Harry asked, before it sunk in that he had _understood the Pokémon_. "And how can I understand you? I can't understand other Pokémon."

I wouldn't know child, I don't know you. As for 'one like me', I'm a Seviper, and we're not all that well-liked, mostly due to our looks and the fact we're Poison types. The snake, Seviper, answered, lying his head down tiredly.

"That's silly, Sol and Minn have raised Pokémon scarier looking than you, and not liking a Pokémon just because of its type is just plain stupid." Harry frowned.

Sol's Pikachu scurried over to them, having made all of the other Pokémon faint.

"Jingle, Sol went into the Trick Master's house. Can you go get her?" Harry asked her. With a nod that made her bell ding again, she rushed off, leaving Harry with Seviper and the unconscious Pokémon.

"What were the Pokémon that attacked you?" Harry asked the snake, pulling the Poison type's head onto his lap carefully.

They are Zangoose, Seviper and Zangoose have had a feud going on for generations. Seviper answered. I was looking for some berries when they came out of nowhere. He sighed in irritation. I should have fled the moment I saw them, but I foolishly thought I could handle them. I'm not that good of a battler.

"Why? Do you not battle often?" Harry wondered. Seviper nodded slightly.

Ah, pardon me child, I'm afraid I've neglected to thank you for saving me. He said suddenly.

"It's fine, I'm glad I could help." Harry spoke honestly.

Seviper didn't get a chance to answer as Sol rushed into the clearing at that moment, Jingle on her shoulder and her starter, Vulcan (a Blaziken), right behind her.

Vulcan gently picked up Seviper, and Sol helped Harry up.

"C'mon. Let's get him to the Pokémon Center." She told him, nudging him back in the direction of Slateport. "Nurse Joy will fix him right up."

And they hurried back to town, Vulcan striding along behind them.

* * *

*Around four years later*

"Hey Minn?" Harry called, sticking his head out of the blue haired girl's library.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up from the book she was reading. "What is it?"

Shyly, Harry held up the object in his hands.

"Can I have this book? There were two of them in the library…" He asked.

Minn squinted at the title of the book, and blinked in surprise.

"_Poisonous Plants and Substances and How to Use Them_?" She read aloud. "Harry, I know Sol's annoying, but you don't have to go _that _far." Minn said, but her lips were quirking into a small smirk.

"Hey!" Sol yelled as she walked into the room. "Not _everyone _finds me annoying you know. Just you." Minn didn't answer, but she was still smirking.

"It's not like that, it's just… I've decided to be Poison Type specialist." Harry said quickly. "I've already talked to Meki about it, and he likes the idea."

Meki was the Seviper Harry had saved three years ago. After being healed by Nurse Joy, he had refused to leave Harry's side, and even allowed Harry to catch him in a Pokéball Sol gave him. They had become extremely close over the years, and Meki had stopped calling him 'child', instead calling him 'little brother', to Harry's embarrassment. They still had yet to figure why Harry could understand him and not the other Pokémon, but Harry had decided to not let that bother him.

"Well, if that's what you really want to do, that's fine, and you're more than welcome to take the book." Minn told him, going back to reading.

"Thank you." Harry said, then glancing at Sol worriedly.

One of Sol's biggest pet peeves was having more than one Pokémon with the same type on her immediate team, and Harry hoped she wouldn't be mad at him.

As if reading his mind, Sol smiled at him, alleviating his fears.

"I'd suggest catching some Pokémon with dual types; it'll give you a better shot." She advised. Harry nodded.

"I know, I already have one in mind!" He said excitedly. Sol laughed at him.

"Really? What is it?" She asked.

"I want to catch a Venonat and evolve it into a Venomoth!" Harry cried.

Harry eventually went off to his room to read his book with Meki, and Sol went outside to do who-knows-what. And so, neither of them saw Minn get up and go call one of her breeder friends.

Who just so happened to have a female Venomoth.

* * *

What's Minn planning? It's not hard to figure out. XD Next chapter Harry starts his adventure as a Pokémon Trainer, and yet more time skips.

I'm hoping to get to Harry's Hogwarts Letter in two or three chapters. Unless you guy want to see more of Harry in the Pokémon World?

Review and tell me what you think, please!


	3. The Point of No Return

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sol, Minn, and any other OCs that may appear.

**Warnings for the story**: I should have put this in the first chapter but whatever. Anyway, some cursing (mostly from the Pokémon that Harry catches in this chapter.), and probably bad jokes since my sense of humor is dryer than the Sahara.

I feel like I'm floating right now, seriously. I'm so glad all of you like my story! You people are amazing.

Thanks to Illusive Man, YueLillianPotter, revamped20, and Shadow the Ranger for the reviews!

By the way, Meki is pronounced meh-key. At least in my head it is.

_Thoughts_

Pokéspeak

* * *

"A goal without a plan is just a wish." -Larry Elder

* * *

A tall figure crept silently into Harry's room and hovered over the young boy. Grabbing the blanket he was lying on, they grabbed it…

And pulled hard, making Harry flip off the bed.

"**Happy birthday Harry!**" Sol screamed. "**Get up!**"

Meki, who was sleeping on a pile of blankets, sprang awake and got coiled to strike… And flopped back down to try and get some sleep when he saw it was just Sol.

On the floor, Harry groaned.

"Sol, why did you decide to wake me up at…" He looked at the clock and groaned again. "Six in the morning?"

"Because it's your birthday!" Sol grinned. "And you'll be leaving to start your adventure after you get your Pokédex around two, and then we won't see you for Arceus-knows-how-long."

"Sol, I'm not just going to disappear on you or anything." Harry sighed, getting up. "I _do _plan on calling and visiting you know."

Sol started to walk out of the room, and Harry followed, not bothering to change out of his pajamas just yet. Meki slithered after them.

"So you say." Sol said. "But most Trainers have a habit of losing track of time during their journeys. It even happened to Minn."

"Really?" Harry asked with wide eyes, he couldn't imagine Minn losing track of _anything_.

"Yep! Shocking, isn't it?" Sol laughed.

"What ?" Minn asked, setting the table for breakfast.

"Nothing!" Harry and Sol said as one. Minn gave them a disbelieving glare but didn't comment.

The moment she turned her back, Sol and Harry grinned and laughed silently together.

* * *

The moment he set foot outside, Harry was pounced on by the younger Pokémon that were small enough to do so without hurting him.

"Stop that tickles!" He laughed as Pixel licked his face.

He untangled himself from the Pokémon pile, and faced the crowd of larger Pokémon watching him.

"Guys, I'm not leaving _yet_." He said, shaking his head. "And it's not like I would've left without saying goodbye."

The Pokémon seemed content with this, and most of them dispersed into groups.

Harry went around talking to them as Sol and Minn got their Flying Pokémon ready to take them to Sandgem.

Finally, he went to what looked like a small hill to people that didn't know better. Harry gently rapped on it and waited. In less than a minute the 'hill' rumbled softly and rose onto four stout legs.

"Tor." The Pokémon greeted, nudging Harry in the stomach.

"Hi Leaf." He smiled, climbing onto the Torterra's back.

He sighed and looked around the ranch.

Sol and Minn were talking near the gate, Meki was talking to his friends Anna (a Plusle) and Gram (a Minun), probably saying goodbye.

"I can't believe it's been five years since I came here." Harry murmured.

"Terra." Leaf sounded like he was agreeing.

For a while that just stayed there, looking around their home. Soon however, Harry jumped off the Grass/Ground hybrid and patted him on the head.

"See you Leaf, I'll visit whenever I can." Harry promised.

"Torterra." Leaf said, before lying back down.

Harry headed over to his caretakers, who saw him coming.

"Hey Harry! Hurry up, we've got to go!" Sol shouted.

"It's only ten-thirty!" Harry yelled back. "We don't have to be there until two!"

"We're going on an adventure!" Sol answered.

That made Harry pause. Sol's 'adventure' games had stopped not long after Harry met Meki. They gave way to training (which was surprisingly fun) and learning how to take care of Pokémon (things like cooking the right food for them).

_So why are we going on one now? _Harry wondered as he called Meki to his Pokéball and sat behind Sol on her Fearow, Heather. Minn was already on her Staraptor. _And what are we doing?_

He supposed he would just have to wait and see.

* * *

They touched down just outside Jubilife City, and Harry sadly jumped off. He loved flying.

"Thanks for the ride Heather." Sol said, returning her to her Pokéball at the same time Meki came out of his.

"So what exactly is this 'adventure'?" Harry asked.

"We are going to help you find and catch your first Pokémon." Minn told him.

"…What?"

"There have been reports about Nidoran being seen around Jubilife. Since they are poison types that evolve into a Poison/Ground hybrid, we thought you might like one." Minn explained.

Harry was silent for a moment before…

"Awesome!" He cried, eyes shining underneath his lavender sports cap.

Meki hissed in agreement.

"Let's start searching then!" Sol chuckled.

"Maybe you should stay here; your face might scare all of them away." Minn said, with a small smile.

"Oi, oi! That was uncalled for!" Sol shrieked. Harry and Minn laughed at her.

* * *

They had been searching for a couple hours now, and still no sign of a Nidoran.

"Good thing we left early, huh?" Sol said humorously.

"Yeah." Minn agreed.

Harry shook his head at them, when he spotted something through the foliage.

A Nidoran female.

"Minn, Sol!" He called, beckoning them over. They came and squinted through the leaves.

"Ah, a Nidoran female." Minn said. "They are more Defense orientated than their more aggressive, male counterparts."

"Great." Harry said with a grin. "You ready Meki?"

Yes. Let's do our best little brother. Meki hissed back.

They stepped through the bushes in front of the Nidoran, and Meki gnashed his teeth together to try to intimidate her.

It didn't work.

She charged him with a Tackle, only to get battered away with Meki's tail.

"Bite!" Harry called.

Meki snapped forward and grabbed the Nidoran with his teeth, shaking her before tossing her to the side.

She got right back up and charged again, this time landing a blow to his side. Meki growled at her and they slowly circled each other.

"Harry!" Minn called from where she and Sol were watching.

"Yeah?" He yelled back, not taking his eyes off the battle.

"Status Effects will make a Pokémon easier to catch, remember?"

_Yes, but what's that have to do with-?_

"Oh!" Realizing what she meant, he gave the order. "Meki, use Glare!"

The Seviper reared back and stared the Nidoran right in the eye with the meanest look he could manage. The effect was immediate, she froze in fear, and Harry wasted no time in grabbing one of his Pokéballs and throwing it.

Wobble… Wobble… Wobble…

…Click.

"Yes!" Harry cheered. "We did it Meki!" Meki bared his fangs in a grin before balancing the ball carefully on his tail and tossing it to Harry, who caught it easily.

"Alright!" Sol clapped enthusiastically. "Great job you two!"

"Well done." Minn agreed. "Now let's get to Sandgem and heal your new friend before we head to Rowan's lab. You should start thinking of a nickname to."

Harry nodded and they set off.

* * *

Their new teammate had accepted Harry as her trainer rather easily, right after smacking Meki and yelling at him. (He had translated it has her saying "That look was scary dammit!")

Now they were walking the short distance to Rowan's lab, the newly caught Nidoran riding on Harry's shoulder contentedly.

Sol opened the door and mockingly bowed as they went inside, making Harry and his Pokémon laugh, while Minn just rolled her eyes.

"Hello Minn, Sol, Harry, Meki, and who's this?" Rowan asked as Harry put the Nidoran on the ground.

"This is Lilium. I just caught her!" Harry said proudly.

"I see… Anyway, I have your Pokédex here, and if you'll sit down at the computer, I'll help you sign up." Rowan said, handing Harry a dark green Pokédex and motioning him over to the computer.

"Thanks." Harry said, sitting down.

As Rowan led him through the steps on the computer, Minn appeared to be thinking.

"Harry?" She suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you aiming to beat Cynthia and becoming the Champion?" Minn asked. Harry looked over his shoulder briefly.

"No, but I'm going to take the Gym Challenge, just for fun." He answered.

Sol looked surprised, but Minn merely nodded.

After finishing the sign-up, Rowan wished them luck as they exited his lab.

They stopped at the route leading out of Sandgem, and Minn stepped up to Harry, pulling something out of her backpack.

It was a black bag, which she handed to him.

"This is your present." Minn said simply. Harry nodded and inspected the simple cloth bag. It was surprisingly heavy, but he could still carry it easily.

Sol's present had been enough supplies to last him for quite awhile, and they had given him three thousand Pokédollars together.

Gently pulling the fabric away from whatever was inside, Harry gasped when he saw an Egg resting in his hands.

"Wow…" He murmured. "Thank you Minn! I'll take good care of it!"

"I'm sure you will." Minn smiled.

Harry made a nest inside of his bag with the black cloth and gently placed the Egg in it.

"Well, Shorty, I guess you've got to get going." Sol said sadly. She ruffled his hair like she always did when he was younger. "Take care of yourself, and try to stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, if you're anything like Sol, it'll follow you around wherever you go." Minn joked halfheartedly. Sol huffed but didn't deny it.

"You'll do great Harry, I'm sure of it." Minn told him, kissing him on the forehead. She looked down at Meki and Lilium.

"Take care of him, alright?" They nodded.

"Bye guys!" Harry called, as he and his team headed out of town. "I'll call you when I earn my first badge, and I'll stop by when I get to Floaroma!"

"You better!" Sol shouted, and if he didn't know better, he would've thought he saw a tear in her and Minn's eyes.

But that was silly, because neither Sol _nor _Minn cried. Ever.

…Right?

_It doesn't matter. _Harry thought determinedly. _I'll see them soon, and I'll make them proud. Definitely!_

* * *

I just had to add a little sadness, I dunno why. I think it fits though, I mean wouldn't you be sad to see a kid you raised for five years go on a journey without you?

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! And if you want to see Harry do something in particular (like a contest or meeting a Legendary) please tell me and I'll do my best to put it in!


	4. Windows to the Soul

Thank you all so much for all of the alerts and favorites!

And thank you to YueLilianPotter, Shadow the Ranger, Kakazu and GinaStar for the reviews!

* * *

"Getting lost is just another way of saying 'going exploring'." –Justina Chen Headley

* * *

Harry hummed cheerfully to himself as he and Lilium walked down a path shadowed by trees. He had gotten his first badge a week ago, and when he reached Floaroma Minn and Sol had been waiting for him. He had spent a few days back home before heading for Eterna City, and was perfectly content. Except for one thing.

"I have absolutely no idea where we are." Harry said, inspecting the fork in the path in front of them. "What about you, Lil?"

"Ran." Lilium shook her head.

"Hmm… Well, I guess we just pick one, huh?" Harry asked. Lilium made a shrug-like movement.

They picked the path on the right for no apparent reason, and continued on their way.

Finally, about two hours later, Harry flopped down at the base of a tree in exhaustion.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." He groaned. He released Meki and set out some food for his two Pokémon.

As they ate, he grabbed a sandwich for himself, and for a while there was only the sound of chewing and the chirping of Bug Pokémon.

After they finished eating, Harry stretched and relaxed for a moment.

You know what? Meki suddenly said. With all the walking you're doing trying to find the exit, the Egg's probably going to hatch soon.

"Haha, that's true!" Harry laughed, standing up. "Let's get going, maybe we'll have better luck finding the way out now."

After about thirty minutes, they did find something, but it wasn't the way out.

"What's a mansion doing in a forest?" Harry wondered. He eyed the prickly looking bushes blocking the entrance, before grabbing one of the old bars of the fence and somehow heaved himself over.

He recalled Meki and Lilium back into their Pokéballs before releasing them again on the other side of the fence. Harry headed towards the door, his Pokémon following hesitantly.

Are we really going inside little brother? Meki asked, eyeing the peeling paint and broken windows of the obviously abandoned house. It doesn't look safe.

"You can stay out here if you want." Harry told him and Lilium. "I just want to take a look around." Meki hissed in disapproval.

And let you get yourself into trouble? No way little brother. Right Lil?

Lilium nodded hesitantly. As Harry and Meki went inside, she paused and gave the outside of the house another worried glance before following swiftly.

And surely she had just imagined a pair of glowing red eyes, right?

Then the door slammed shut behind them, and a deep, evil sounding laugh reverberated through the house.

They froze in shock, before Harry spun around and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Locked." He grunted. "We'll have to find another way out."

Looking around, he noticed two staircases leading to the next level, as well as a slightly ajar door straight ahead.

Lilium had just taken a step forward to get a better look around, when she noticed she couldn't feel the floor anymore. Looking down, she shrieked in fear when she noticed she was floating.

"Lil? Lil!" Harry cried, eyes widening. Meki tried to leap up and grab her, but she was out of his reach. Before their eyes, she disappeared.

The same laugh from before echoed again.

Harry grit his teeth and turned back towards the open door.

"Come on Meki, we have to find Lil and a way out." He said, pushing the old door some more.

The Seviper nodded solemnly, and followed, only once looking back at where Lilium had disappeared.

* * *

With a muffled yelp Lil landed on a dusty, but soft, pile of pillows.

_Oh my Arceus I'm in a haunted mansion and I've been separated from Harry and Meki. I'm so damn __**screwed**__._

Finally looking up, she found herself staring into yet another pair of eyes.

Her scream could have blasted eardrums.

* * *

Meki and Harry found themselves in a dining room, where a long table stretched almost wall-to-wall.

"I wonder who used to live here." Harry whispered. Shaking his head, he and Meki set to looking for Lilium.

She was nowhere to be found in the room, but Meki called Harry's attention over to another room off to the side.

It was a kitchen, and once again, there was no Lil.

"We'll have to go up to the higher levels, unless we can find a basement or something." Harry told his partner.

Meki nodded when something caught his eye.

Harry! He yelled. The plates!

"What?" Harry asked, turning. Only to freeze when he saw all the plates in the kitchen floating. "Move!" He shouted, throwing himself out of the room, followed closely by Meki.

They didn't look back when they heard the sound of the plates breaking against the wall.

After racing out of the dining room, they hesitantly went up the stairs.

Opening the door on the right, they found themselves in a small library. They didn't stick around long, Lilium obviously wasn't there, and they didn't want to find out what the ghost could do with a bunch of books.

The room on the left appeared to just be storage, and Lilium wasn't there either. There was however, an odd plate in the middle of the room. Harry grabbed it quickly and shoved it into his bag without looking at it.

Finally, the door in the middle led to…

A hallway with five more doors.

"This is getting repetitive." Harry grumbled. Meki nodded in agreement.

They started on the left this time, and the first three doors led to nothing of excitement. Inside the fourth room however, there was…

"Lil!" Harry cried when he caught sight of the Nidoran lying on the bed in the room. She didn't react, which chilled Meki and Harry to the bone.

A growl issued from the left corner of the room, and Harry turned to see a pair of glowing red eyes watching them from a painting.

Meki hissed in warning at the eyes, and Harry took a step forward, staring into them fearlessly.

Shadows gathered slowly around the painting, and both Harry and Meki tensed…

* * *

The first thing Harry saw as he walked out of the mansion was a pair of women. One, he knew, was Officer Jenny, but he had no idea who the other was.

"Hello?" He called. They turned and looked relieved to see him.

Lil was in his arms, looking rather content, and Meki was slithering after him, looking torn between annoyed and amused.

"Thanks goodness you're alright." Jenny said. "We heard someone had gone into the Old Chateau, and we were just about to go look for you."

"People that have gone inside have been coming out screaming about a ghost causing mayhem inside. Did you see it?" The other woman asked.

"Uh, yeah, actually. I did." Harry told them. "He's right behind you."

They spun around and found themselves looking into glowing red eyes peering at them from the shadows.

The still unnamed woman shrieked and stumbled backwards, ending up on her rear.

"Gastly!" The owner of the eyes laughed, bursting out of the shadow and circling Harry's head. Lilium laughed with him.

"Seriously, you two." Harry huffed at them, still annoyed at their prank.

Lilium had been pretending to be asleep when they walked in, and when they had turned their backs, had leapt and screamed suddenly, shocking them. The Gastly had then burst from the picture and spun around them to confuse them. In his surprise, Harry had dropped his bag, and a Pokéball had flown out and hit the Pokémon, accidentally catching the ghost.

The Gastly hadn't minded, he and Lil had become good friends quickly and she had told him all about Harry and Meki. He also liked his new nickname; Nightshade.

Harry helped the fallen woman up, apologizing at the same time.

"It's fine." She said. "He just surprised me, that's all. I'm Gardenia by the way."

"Harry." He told her. "And they're Meki, Lilium, and Nightshade."

Gardenia nodded, and Officer Jenny was writing something down on a notepad.

"So it was a Gastly causing all that trouble?" Jenny asked. "And you caught it?"

"Yeah, he really likes playing pranks apparently. And it was kind of an accident, but I'm glad I caught him." Harry told her, watching Nightshade circle above him, his eyes no longer the red he used to scare people.

"Well thank you, I'm going to go make my report. I wish you luck." Harry and Gardenia bid her goodbye.

For a moment they stood in silence, and Harry noted that the bushes had been cleared.

_Thank goodness, I won't have to jump the fence again._ Harry thought.

Suddenly he remembered something.

"Hey Gardenia? Can I ask a favor?" Harry asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you point me in the direction of Eterna City?" He asked, looking sheepish. "I got lost." Gardenia laughed.

"Yeah, come on, I need to get back anyway. I _am _the Gym Leader after all." She said, heading off.

"Really? I'll be challenging you pretty soon then." Harry told her, following.

"Oh? I look forward to it!"

* * *

So, apparently people want to see more Harry in the Pokémon World.

How do I do this? Show how Harry meets all his Pokémon!

I tried to make this chapter kind of scary, but I don't think I did a great job; horror's not my strong point.

Tell me what you think please!


	5. Tinted Lens

Thanks for the alerts and favorites, as always!  
Thank you barryc10 and Godlikelover16 for the reviews!

_**Not translated Pokéspeak.**_

* * *

"A baby is God's opinion that life should go on." –Carl Sandburg

* * *

Mt. Coronet, one of the major symbols of the Sinnoh region. A huge, towering, and intimidating mountain that trainers pass through to reach the cities that lay past it.

Harry was no exception, and as he trudged through the cave, he only had one thing to say about Mt. Coronet.

"I'm glad the way to Hearthome is a straight path, or we'd probably never get out." He told Nightshade, who was floating next to him.

"Gastly." Nightshade agreed.

They continued on, until they found themselves at a pond.

"This looks like a nice place to eat lunch, don't you think?" Harry said, getting out Meki and Lilium's Pokéballs.

After letting out his Pokémon and all of them ate, he gently pulled out the Egg Minn had given him. As usual he checked to make sure there were no cracks or chips in the shell, and he put it down briefly to rearrange the nest he had made for it.

As he was fixing it, an odd, squeaking sound reached his ear. He ignored it until Meki's voice got his attention.

Harry! The Egg! He called. Harry looked and gasped in shock.

The Egg was rocking from side to side, and the squeaking was coming from inside.

As he and his team watched, the shell cracked and crumbled away, leaving…

"A baby Venonat!" Harry gasped. He picked up the young Pokémon in his arms, and it giggled and snuggled closer.

"Come on guys." Harry said, grabbing his things, being careful of Venonat. "Let's get to Hearthome. I want to get Nurse Joy to check to make sure nothing's wrong with Venonat, and I need to call Minn."

They all made noises of agreement, and followed him as he headed for the exit.

* * *

He sat down at one of the phone booths in the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy had just taken all of his Pokémon for a checkup and he still needed to call Minn.

_Ring… Ring… Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Hi Minn!" Harry grinned at the monitor.

"Harry, it's wonderful to hear from you." Minn said smiling slightly. "Don't tell me you got another Badge already?"

"Nah, I've still got just the two." He answered. "I'm in Hearthome. My Egg hatched in Mt. Coronet, and I wanted to call and say thanks."

Minn's smile grew a little.

"I'm glad you like it, you did say you wanted a Venonat to evolve into a Venomoth." She said.

"You're awesome Minn." Harry grinned. Minn laughed.

"Thank you, now I've got to go, Sol's been quiet for too long, I need to make sure she hasn't gone and gotten herself into trouble."

"Alright, bye Minn." Harry chuckled.

"Goodbye Harry, good luck."

The connection went dead. Harry got out of the booth the same time Nurse Joy came back with his Pokémon.

"They're all perfectly healthy." She said with a smile. "You're taking good care of them."

Harry thanked her and let out his Pokémon so they could eat dinner.

Have you called Minn yet little brother? Meki asked.

"Yes, Meki, I did." Harry told him, exasperated. Meki nodded contentedly.

What about a name for the child?

Harry snapped his fingers.

"Ah, right!"

He rummaged through his bag until he found his book about poisons. He picked up the little Venonat and put her on the table in front of him.

"Let's see… How about Rhubarb?" Harry asked. Venonat shook her head.

"Belladonna?"

Another shake.

"Caladium?"

Shake.

"Hmm… How about Cerbera?"

After a moment's pause, Venonat cheered and hopped around on the table. Harry laughed at her enthusiasm.

_**Looks like that answers that. **_Lilium (who had evolved into a Nidorina during the battle with Gardenia) said.

_**Looks like it. **_Nightshade agreed humorously, he suddenly grinned and turned to Meki, who had finished eating and was stretched out about to take a nap. _**Be careful Meki, or else you might get replaced as Harry's favorite.**_

Meki cracked open an eye and gave him a dull glare.

_**Harry doesn't have any favorites. **_He grunted, before going to sleep.

They let him be, waking up Meki was just _asking _for your ass to be kicked.

Cerbera jumped down from the table without Harry, Lil, or Nightshade noticing, and curled up next to Meki and went to sleep to.

When they finally noticed, Harry thought it was cute, and Nightshade and Lilium wished they had a camera.

* * *

Harry and his Pokémon spent the next few days in Hearthome, training and exploring the large city.

On the day before they were going to leave, a sign caught Harry and Cerbera's attention.

"'Pokémon Contest'?" Harry read aloud. "Oh, Sol told me about these, they're where you try to show off your Pokémon's 'beauty' and 'grace'."

"Nat?" Cerbera said, staring at the poster. "Nat! Venonat!"

"What is Cer? Do you want to enter a Contest?" Harry asked.

Cerbera nodded quickly, almost falling over herself.

"Well, I don't know how good we'll do, but it's worth a shot I guess." Harry mused, before picking up the Venonat and walking inside the Contest Hall.

He strode to the desk to talk to the woman sitting there about competing in Contests.

Harry came out of the hall with Cerbera holding onto his head, a Contest Pass in his bag, and a plan to train for the Contest taking place in two days.

* * *

*Two days later*

Harry sat, yawning, in the waiting room for the Coordinators competing in the Contest.

He noticed a few people giving his outfit annoyed looks, probably because he had worn his regular outfit instead of some fancy thing like they were.

_I think a purple shirt, blue jeans, black Running Shoes, and a lavender hat is a perfectly fine outfit. _Harry thought to himself, yawning again. _And why did this thing have to start so early?_

Harry barely paid attention as the other competitors were called on stage, and only came out of his tired stupor when he was called.

He stood up and walked up onto the stage.

"And now we have Harry Potter!" The announcer cheered into her microphone. "What Pokémon will he choose!"

"Go! Cerbera!" Harry cried, releasing his newest Pokémon.

Her Pokéball opened in an explosion of silver sparkles, courtesy of some seals from Minn.

"Venonat!" Cerbera trilled as she landed.

"Mr. Potter has chosen a Venonat! Isn't she cute?" The announcer giggled. "But cuteness isn't going to win him the ribbon! What move will he use?"

"Poison Powder Cerbera!" Harry commanded.

The young Venonat released a cloud of purple dust around her, to the point she couldn't be seen.

"Confusion!"

The powder glowed with a light blue light, and flowed up near the ceiling.

Using the Psychic move, Cerbera began making shapes with the poisonous dust, starting with simple hearts and spirals.

She filled the air above her with the sparkling powder, and for her finale made a crescent moon surrounded by stars before allowing the dust to float back down and dissipate.

Harry didn't listen to the judges' comments, and barely heard the crowd's cheers, as Cerbera leapt up to give him a hug and was currently stealing all his attention.

He went back to the waiting room with Cerbera in his arms, and politely thanked the Coordinators who congratulated him and Cerbera. Harry watched with the others as the final few people had their turns, and waited patiently for the results.

When they finally came up, he was surprised.

"Wow, you made the top five." A girl next to him said. "Nice going."

"Thanks, I didn't even think I'd get into the next round." Harry admitted.

"Why's that? I'm Alexia by the way, but you can call me Ale."

"Harry Potter. This is my first Contest." Harry said.

"Really?" Ale looked surprised. "That's amazing, your Pokémon looked great out there."

"Venonat!" Cerbera chirped, looked proud. Ale and Harry laughed.

"You made it into the next round to." Harry noted, looking over the pictures of the people continuing on.

"Looks like it." Ale grinned. "If we end up battling, I won't hold back!"

"Neither will we, huh Cerbera?" Harry looked down at the Venonat in his lap.

"Nat!"

* * *

Harry's first battle was against a guy named Variel. He won by having Cerbera dart around spreading Poison Powder until it took effect.

After that, Harry had Cerbera dance around the slower Chingling avoiding its attacks, and when she couldn't, having her send the attacks back with Confusion.

During the semifinals, he battled against some woman with a weird name. Jess-something he thought. She used a Dustox.

It was a close battle, ending when Cerbera's Confusion met her Dustox's Psybeam and created a large flash, which Harry had Cerbera jump through and Tackle Dustox to the ground.

A simple tactic turned out to be rather pretty, as the gleam from the two attacks seemed to follow Cerbera as she flew through the air.

And then it was the finals. Harry couldn't believe he had made it this far, or who he was going up against.

"…I think we jinxed ourselves." He whispered to Ale as they stood side by side as the announcer said something.

Ale giggled as they were finally allowed to take their places.

"Let's do this, Copper!" Ale yelled, releasing her Pokémon, an Abra.

"Cerbera!" Harry shouted, throwing her Pokéball.

She jumped up and down when she appeared, once again shrouded by silver.

"Start it off with Shadow Ball!" Ale commanded.

The Abra formed a dark ball between its hands, and shot it towards Cerbera, who wasn't about to stand still and let it hit her.

She leapt up and the Shadow Ball passed harmlessly below her.

"Use Bug Bite Cerbera!"

"Copper, Teleport!"

Just as the Venonat lunged forward, Copper disappeared, causing her to skid to a stop in shock.

"Psychic!" Ale commanded.

Cerbera turned just to get struck by the powerful, and super-effective, move, but didn't stay down.

She struggled to her feet, swaying slightly.

"Cerbera, spread Poison Powder around the stage!" Harry yelled above the crowd.

Again, the purple powder filled the air, this time with a much less nice purpose.

Somehow the Abra managed to keep on the edges of the stage, where the dust hadn't settled, and Harry knew his points were going down and time was almost up, but he had a plan.

"Cerbera!" He called. "Use Morning Sun!"

Cerbera gave a cry from the midst of the swirling dust, and above it, the image of a sun appeared, and sunlight shone down, illuminating the powder, and making it possible to see the Venonat.

She, and the Poison Powder, shone and sparkled with golden light, just as time ran out.

"And time is UP!" The announcer practically screamed. "Was that final performance enough to allow Harry to win? Or was it too late?"

Harry picked up Cerbera, turning to the screen that would show their scores. On the other side, Ale did the same, with Copper on her shoulder.

After a moment the scores appeared, and for a minute Harry forgot how to breathe.

"I don't believe it!" The announcer gasped. "Harry Potter has won by a small margin!"

'Small' didn't seem to cover it. 'Tiny' was closer, but still not enough. 'Miniscule' seemed to fit the best.

Dimly he noticed that everyone was clapping, including Ale, and that a judge was approaching with the Ribbon.

"Nat!" Cerbera cheered. Harry grinned.

"You did great." He told her, shifting so he was holding her with just one arm.

He shook the judge's hand and accepted his Ribbon, still amazed he had won.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Harry told his Pokémon and new friend, standing by the entrance to Route 209.

"Yeah." Ale laughed. "It was. I hope we get to compete against each other again!"

"Me too, but I've got to get going. I've stuck around Hearthome too long anyway." Harry said.

"Too bad, but we'll see each other again, I'm sure." Ale smiled. "See you!"

"Bye Ale!" Harry waved to her as he headed out, his Pokémon following closely. Cerbera wearing the Ribbon she had won on a string as a necklace proudly.

* * *

I love Cerbera, she's so cute.

The battle seemed too short to me, but I'm not very good at writing them so…

And Ale appears! This time as a Sinnoh Coordinator!

What did you think of the Contest? Please review and tell me!


	6. Acid Rain

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. DX School murders my creativity.

Thanks to everyone who favorited and subscribed, and Shadow the Ranger, Kakazu, YueLilianPotter, Dark Neko 4000, xbamsod, shugokage, bunnykiller93, Guest, nazebaka, and Lepercohn97 for the reviews! I love you all!

_Thoughts._

Translated languages.

_**Not translated languages.**_

**Letters/Written things/Pokédex entries.**

* * *

**"Rain is grace; rain is the sky condescending to the Earth; without rain, there would be no life." -John Updike**

* * *

He had no clue how he had gotten into this situation.

Well, that wasn't really true, he knew _how _it happened, it just didn't really make sense to him.

He had been in Canalave City for the first time, the day after getting his badge (which was nearly impossible, thank you very much. Stupid Steel types…), anyway, he had gone to the library to read when he had found something on Cresselia and Darkrai. Deciding to check their islands out, he had hired a sailor to take him.

That's when things went downhill.

Canalave and its surrounding islands were well known for their unpredictable weather. Harry and the sailor he had hired had the misfortune of experiencing it first-hand. A storm had brewed swiftly, too fast to turn back before it overtook them. As he had been heading down into the hold (where his things, including Pokéballs and the Pokémon inside, were), a large wave had crashed into the boat, sending Harry overboard.

And _then _things got crazy.

He had blacked out, and when he had come to, he had been lying on a beach, half in the water, with a Tentacool standing guard over him. It was pretty obvious to Harry that the Tentacool had saved him, and even after he had thanked it, it didn't leave.

After looking around a little, he found a few things out.

One: The beach he had landed on had no signs of people.

Two: The Tentacool appeared to live here; it had its own little cove and everything.

Three: There was thick forest that was probably _filled _with Pokémon on the island.

Four: He was stuck on a, probably, deserted island _with none of his Pokémon_.

He was screwed.

"Ugh." Harry groaned, flopping down onto the sand. "I have no clue what to do now, besides go into the forest, which is suicide without a Pokémon."

"Ten…" The Tentacool murmured, before swimming to a small stream that led into the ocean. "Tenta! Tentacool!"

Sitting up, Harry looked at the Pokémon, confused for a moment, before it dawned on him what the Pokémon wanted.

"You want me to follow the stream?" He asked cautiously. The Tentacool seemed to nod enthusiastically. "What about the Pokémon?"

The Water/Poison type seemed to swell up for a moment.

"Tentacool!"

_Tentacool's going to try and protect me? I don't know this Pokémon, but…_

"Alright." Harry said, walking over to the stream. "I trust you."

And they began their trek into the woods.

* * *

It had probably been a half an hour since they entered the woods, and Harry hadn't seen anything.

The good news; no wild Pokémon. The bad news; no people either.

He sighed for what felt like the millionth time since he woke up, and fought the urge to smack his head against a tree. (Minn said it knocked out brain cells and he didn't "Have enough to lose." He was pretty sure she was joking.)

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice an Ariados up in a tree, watching him. It tensed, about to strike…

When a blast of water struck it, knocking it out of the tree, and consciousness.

"Wha-!" Harry gasped, spinning around to look at the bug, before turning to Tentacool. "…Thanks. It's a good thing you're around, you know?"

Tentacool gave a sort of grin, before urging him forward, to a bend in the river.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." Harry said, laughing a little. When he broke through the trees into a clearing, he forgot to breathe for a second.

A house. A small, brick house standing near an even smaller dock. But it was a _house._

"Oh thank Arceus." Harry breathed. "And thank _you _Tentacool."

"Ten!" Tentacool cried, looking proud.

Harry went to the front door of the house, while Tentacool floated cheerfully in the ocean (apparently the stream went straight through the island to the sea on both sides). Knocking Harry prayed that someone was home.

For a minute, nothing. Then, the door opened.

"Oh this is a surprise." An elderly hiker said. "I _never _get visitors. Well, what do ya need?"

"I fell overboard when I was on a ship to Newmoon Island." Harry answered. "Do you have a phone I can use, please?"

"Sure kiddo, c'mon in. You know the number, right? I'm Mikael by the way." The hiker asked, stepping back from the door.

"Yes, thank you." Harry answered, relieved.

A phone call later, Harry was sitting on Mikael's couch, waiting for the ship that would pick him up.

"Hey Mikael? Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"Technically you just did, but go ahead." The hiker laughed.

"Why did you move all the way out here?"

"Ah, my wife wasn't very good with people, so we moved out here. I decided to stay even after she passed away about a year ago." Mikael told him.

"Sorry…" Harry began, Mikael just waved him away with a kind smile.

"No, it's fine. Death's only another adventure after all. I'll see her again eventually."

* * *

Harry had just said goodbye to Mikael and was about to board the ship when something grabbed ahold of his leg.

"Tenta!" Tentacool cried, its tentacle wrapped around his leg.

"What?" Harry muttered, trying to pull away.

"I think Tentacool wants to go with ya, Harry." Mikael laughed.

"Ten!" Tentacool agreed, letting go and floating close to the ship.

The sailor handed Harry his bag. Digging through it, Harry pulled out a Net Ball, which he threw at Tentacool.

It didn't even attempt to break free, and Harry left that little island with a wave towards Mikael, and a new family member.

* * *

The moment Harry stepped off the boat onto the dock at Canalave, he found Minn and Sol standing in front of them, both looking extremely worried.

"Harry!" Sol cried in relief. "You're okay!" She grabbed him in a tight hug, and Harry was pretty sure he would have suffocated if Minn hadn't pulled him away into a much looser hug of her own.

"Do you know how worried we were?" She asked after she let him go, frowning disapprovingly.

"Sorry Minn, but I didn't _mean_ to fall overboard." Harry said.

"I know." Minn sighed. "But after putting up with Sol for so long…"

"It's okay, I understand." Harry told her.

Sol huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything.

It wasn't like it was untrue after all.

* * *

Three days later, and Harry woke up in the Canalave Pokémon Center.

Minn hadn't been able to stay long, she did have a ranch to run, but Sol had stuck around for awhile, and had taken him to Fullmoon and Newmoon Island with her. Sol had been disappointed to find Darkrai wasn't there however.

"He's a pretty cool Pokémon." She had told him. "You should've seen his face when I introduced him to poker. It's amazing how a Pokémon that doesn't have legs managed to kick my ass so badly." Harry had just laughed at her.

Turning over on his bed, Harry looked at the alarm clock and sighed.

"Sol's probably already left." He muttered to himself.

He lied there for a while longer, before groaning and heaving himself out of bed to start his day.

Finally stumbling down to the main lobby with Meki right behind him, he was waved over by Nurse Joy.

"Wazzup?" Harry slurred slightly. He really wasn't a morning person. At all.

"Sol left you a present before she left." Joy said, giggling at him.

Harry blinked in surprise.

"Really?" Nurse Joy nodded and handed him a small cardboard box and a letter.

After thanking her, Harry went outside and sat on a bench to read the letter.

**Hey Harry! Sorry about not saying bye this morning, I know how you like to sleep in. Anyway, I heard from Minn about a Poison/Fighting Type that lived in the Great March (you know, in Pastoria?), well I went over there and caught one for you! Let him out, he's really looking forward to meeting you!**

**Love,**

**Sol Diaz**

Harry grinned widely, letting out all of his Pokémon before ripping open the box, taking out the Safari Ball inside and releasing the Pokémon inside.

He found himself staring into the yellow eyes of a hunched over, frog-like Pokémon. Taking out his Pokédex, he pointed at the creature.

**Croagunk; the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Its cheeks hold poison sacs. By inflating them; it makes an eerie blubbering sound for intimidation. It tries to catch foes off guard to jab them with toxic fingers. It rarely fights fairly, but that is strictly to ensure survival.**

After listening to the entry, Harry put up the machine and thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"What do you think about the name Oleander?" He questioned the newcomer.

"Croa…" The toad Pokémon drawled slowly. He nodded after a minute.

"Great! Now then, there is one thing we need to do." Harry said, a gleam in his eyes.

_**I don't like that look on his face.**_ Nightshade muttered to Lilium and Henbane (the Tentacool), who nodded.

What is it little brother? Meki dared to ask.

"Training!" Harry announced grandly. "We haven't trained since we went to Iron Island, and that was before Henbane came along! Now let's go!"

He started to head out of Canalave, towards Route 218, his Pokémon following slowly.

_**What's so bad about training?**_ The newly named Oleander suddenly asked.

_**Nothing really. **_Cerbera giggled. _**Papa's just a little fanatic about it. We think he got it from Auntie Sol.**_ Oleander nodded in understanding.

Behind them, Nightshade looked over at Henbane, who was (somehow) walking on his tentacles.

_**How do you **_**do **_**that!?**_ Nightshade asked.

_**Trade secret. **_Henbane said, giving a lopsided grin.

Nightshade rolled his eyes but smiled back.

And they all hurried after their trainer, who was waiting impatiently, ready to start training.

_**This is going to be hell. **_Meki sighed at Harry's expression. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Two new Pokémon! Next chapter is going to be the Gym Battle, and then an apology-for-so-late extra chapter. After that, Harry's eleventh birthday, and you know what that means!

I'm not sure about this chapter, but I hope you like it!

Please review!


	7. Shining and Shocking

Thanks to Kazaku, Stallion6 of Deviantart, xKimsel, shugokage, bunnykiller93, Guest, edboy4926, Leanne the Tamuz, NANLIT, CrazedScribe, Lepercohn97, and Burning Ice Freezing Flame for the reviews! And to everyone who subscribed and favorited!

_Thoughts._

Translated Languages.

_**Not translated languages.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Minn and Sol.

* * *

**"The reason that lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place is that the same place isn't there the second time." –Willie Tyler**

* * *

Harry covered his hand with his mouth as he yawned, listening half-heartedly to the referee.

"-and this will be a four-against-four battle, Gym Leader Volkner versus challenger Harry Potter!" The ref cried, his flags in hand. "Begin!"

In the stands surrounding them, Flint cheered.

Volkner rolled his eyes and gave Harry a slightly amused look.

"You're not gonna fall asleep are you?" He asked.

"Of course not. I just wish you didn't insist on having the battle so early." Harry told him.

"It's _eight_ _thirty_!" Flint yelled.

"Exactly!"

"Can we just get on with it?" Volkner asked impatiently. "And Flint, shut up!"

Harry grinned and nodded as Flint pretended to be hurt.

The Electric Leader smirked and sent out his first Pokémon, a Raichu.

Harry threw his own Pokéball without a word.

A flash, and bone-chilling, spine-tingling cackle erupted from the light.

Raichu screamed, Flint fell over with a yelp of surprise, the referee cowered.

And Harry and Volkner stood stoically.

After the light finally faded, Nightshade looked at Volkner expectantly.

"Sorry, you still didn't scare me. Nice laugh though."

Nightshade sighed in disappointment.

"What the hell!?" Flint shrieked.

He was ignored.

"Charge Beam Raichu!"

Nightshade barely managed to dodge, and at Harry's command retaliated with a Shadow Ball.

The Electric Mouse shook off the attack easily and fired off a Signal Beam.

Doing a loop to dodge the move, Nightshade didn't see the following Thunderbolt flying towards him until it struck him. In the face.

_**Ow… That was cheap dammit! **_Nightshade yelled at Raichu.

_**If you don't wanna get hurt, don't battle! **_The mouse shouted back.

Nightshade growled and retaliated with a Focus Blast.

It knocked the mouse back, but not out.

The four humans watched with varying degrees of horror (from nonexistent to absolutely mortified), as the Gengar and Raichu threw attacks at each other without waiting for their Trainers.

"Should we do something?" Volkner ventured eventually, wincing as a Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball clashed, creating an explosion.

"Nah, one of them is about to faint anyway, I'm sure of it." Harry told him.

As if cued, there was a boom, and Raichu flew out of the smoke cloud that had accumulated. Before it could smash head-first into the wall, it was caught by the tail by Nightshade, who had flown after it.

Dropping Raichu slightly gently, Nightshade glided back over to Harry's side, looking worn-out.

"Can you still fight Nightshade?" Harry asked worriedly as Volkner recalled his Pokémon and got ready to send out another.

An affirmative nod answered him as a flash drew their attention back toward the fight.

A Jolteon stood, battle-ready on the other side of the stadium.

It took one look at Nightshade's state, and sent out a Charge Beam, knocking him out.

"Spoke too soon, huh?" Harry quipped to the Pokéball after recalling his Gengar, which shook slightly in his grip.

Storing it, he sent out his next battler.

Oleander appeared, staring stoically at Jolteon.

"Quick Attack!" Volkner commanded swiftly, and the Eeveelution leapt into action, speeding toward the still Toxicroak.

"Sucker Punch." Harry said calmly.

And then Oleander was gone, or so it appeared.

Jolteon slid to a stop, looking around wildly, but was unable to dodge the strike as the poison frog leapt from where he was hiding (surprisingly well) in the shadows.

"Thunder Wave!" Volkner cried.

Jolteon spun around and shoot the electric move, and Oleander tried to dodge…

Only to grunt as his limbs locked up and he crashed sideways onto the floor.

Harry couldn't help but swear, he didn't have anything to heal paralysis!

_Idiot! _He mentally screamed at himself. _You __**knew **__you were challenging an electric gym, why didn't you think to but some Paralyze Heals!?_

Oleander struggled to his feet and struck out with a Poison Jab, but the Thunder Wave's effect had slowed him considerably.

The Toxic Mouth Pokémon went down quickly after that, but he fell fighting, and managed to weaken Jolteon greatly with a well-timed Earthquake.

Harry sent out Meki.

The moment the Seviper caught sight of his opponent, he reared up and Glared his fiercest at the Electric type.

Jolteon froze momentarily, and that was all Meki needed to lunge forward with Crunch; shaking the Pokémon in its jaws and throwing it to the side.

A Poison Tail made sure Jolteon stayed down.

Volkner frowned as he recalled his Pokémon.

"That thing is vicious." He grumbled, selecting his next Pokéball.

"Only in battle." Harry countered with a smirk. (Unknown to him, Volkner and Flint thought that his smirk looked a little _too much _like one of Minn's own.)

Volkner sighed and sent out his Luxray.

Most people would be intimidated by the large Luxray growling at them, but Harry was instead reminded of Xerox, Minn's even _bigger _Luxray, who had allowed Harry to ride him when he was younger, and even put up with the child's accidental tugging of his mane.

Meki however, didn't reminisce about any of the memories Xerox appeared in, instead greeting his opponent with a Sludge Bomb.

This brought Harry back to the present, and he ordered another attack before Luxray could get its bearings back.

"Flamethrower!"

Flint's, Volkner's, and the referee's eyes widened, not expecting a Fire attack from the Seviper.

Luxray might have been surprised to; it was hard to tell with the fire engulfing it.

A black cloud surrounded the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, hiding it from view.

Meki watched warily, but was still caught off guard by Luxray leaping out of the smoke with its own Fire attack: Fire Fang.

The two had exchanged blows for a good four minutes with minimum interjection from their trainers when a Sludge Bomb poisoned the Electric Type.

Luxray blanched, looking sick, but still managed to take down the haggard Meki with a Thunder Fang before falling as well.

Up in the stands, Flint whistled in admiration.

"A Double Knockout?" He said. "You don't see _those _too often."

Volkner sent out his strongest Pokémon; Electivire.

Harry sent out his Pokémon with a Type advantage; Lilium.

The two sized each other up for a moment before Volkner gave out an attack.

Electivire rushed forward with shocking speed (pun intended), with a Fire Punch at the ready.

Lilium threw it back with an Earth Power. Electivire growled angrily and shot forward, this time the punch landing.

It looked victorious for a split second before yelping in pain and jumping back, gripping its right hand and flinching.

_**My scales are hard as diamonds, bastard.**_ Lil said with pride, before firing off a Poison Jab in Electivire's face.

Her opponent staggered back, and she attacked with another Earth Power while it was distracted.

Volkner grit his teeth as he watched his Pokémon get smacked around.

_ThunderPunch won't work, she's a Ground type… And she shook off Fire Punch like it was nothing! _He thought bitterly. _Quick Attack won't do any good, so that just leaves…_

"Electivire! Giga Impact!"

The Pokémon did as it was told, lunging forward quickly, completely covered with energy. There was no time for Lilium to dodge.

"Lil, brace yourself!" Harry called desperately.

The two Pokémon clashed, and an explosion rocked the Gym.

Everyone waited with baited breath for the smoke to clear, and when it finally did they were all shocked.

Both Pokémon were still standing.

Lilium shakily stepped forward, and sent a small, weak Poison Jab into Electivire's chest.

It was enough, and Volkner's final Pokémon was down, Lilium crashing down after it only seconds later.

"Victory goes to Harry Potter!" The referee announced, waving his flags.

Both Trainers recalled their Pokémon.

"Thanks Electivire, you did your best."

"Great job Lil."

They shook hands and Volkner handed Harry the Beacon Badge with a grin.

"That was the best battle I've had in a long time." He told the younger boy. "Let's do it again soon!"

Flint interjected before Harry could answer.

"But first he's gonna challenge the Elite Four and battle me, right?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually, I'm not gonna challenge the Elite Four." Flint and Volkner stared at him in surprise. "I was just challenging the Gyms for fun, and I want to travel more before I take on any Champions."

"No way!" Flint whined. "And I was so psyched to battle you to!"

Harry laughed at him.

"Another time Flint, promise. But for now, I need to head back home." He said, turning towards the door.

"Oh yeah." Volkner seemed to have remembered something. "Your birthday's coming up, isn't it?"

Flint grinned when Harry nodded.

"Cool!" He cheered. "You're throwing a party right?"

"No, it's just going to be me, Sol, Minn, and all of our Pokémon." Harry told them. "See ya guys!"

* * *

*About a week later*

"Cake!" Sol yelled happily, digging into her large slice of chocolate birthday cake.

Minn wrinkled her nose at her cousin's antics, and ate her piece in a much more civilized manner.

Harry chuckled quietly, the Pokémon surrounding their table echoing him.

(They had decided to eat and open presents outside so that even the biggest Pokémon, namely Leaf, could watch. All of the Pokémon had their own slice of cake as well, which was a treat since Minn didn't allow Pokémon to have human food very often, because too much of it could make them sick.)

They were all cheerfully conversing amongst themselves, when a bright light blinded them.

The moment they could all see again, Meki and The Blaziken Vulcan leapt in front of their Trainers, and Leaf lumbered to his feet.

Because, standing in the middle of the yard, there were two people wearing the oddest clothes Harry had ever seen, that had _definitely _not been there before.

One of them, an old man with an insanely long beard, smiled at them, blue eyes twinkling.

"Excuse me for interrupting." He said politely. "But is a Mr. Harry Potter here?"

* * *

And, done! Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I'm going on a trip and **I won't have internet access for a week.** It's terrible, I know. D= On the upside, I'm gonna have so much fun. XD I will continue to work on this whenever I have the time though, so don't worry _too _much.

I failed at the battle, I know. Please forgive me! (And review!)

**Also! I am going to be putting _some _romance in this story. (not much because I fail at it, but I'll try.) If you want to make a request for someone to end up with Harry, Minn, or Sol, please PM me or include it in a review. I already have an idea for Sol, but who knows? I might change my mind. =P I can't promise your pairing will be the one I choose, but I will try to include moments of all requested pairings.**

**Edit! I've set up a poll on my profile for who Harry should end up with. I'll keep it up for about a month and then change it to either Minn or Sol, so please vote!**


	8. Magic Lane Part One

Thanks to shugokage, Flip Milner, edboy4926, Zak saturday 1, KyuubiChild717, Vallavarayan, Stallion6 of Deviantart, Pokémon Master Razit, ultima-owner, Toria-Neko, bunnykiller93, Lynette, Chargone, wwemoon12, MelissaRM, Guest, Reishin Amara, 61394, and RedRangerBelt for the reviews! And to all of you that subscribed and favorited!

Stallion6 requested me to list all of Harry's Pokémon to make things easier, so I'm going to do that on this chapter, but in the following chapters only the Pokémon that make an appearance in the chapter will be listed here.

**Meki (Seviper)- Brave nature. Highly curious. **

**Lilium (Nidoqueen)- Naughty nature. Highly persistent. **

**Nightshade (Gengar)- Quirky nature. Thoroughly cunning. Moves: Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Hyper Beam, Focus Blast.**

**Cerbera (Venomoth)- Naïve nature. Mischievous.**

**Henbane (Tentacruel)- Mild nature. Proud of its power. **

**Oleander (Toxicroak)- Serious nature. Often dozes off. **

Hope it helps!

**Important Information About the Poll! **

I have closed the poll, and the result is a female Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion, but only two people have sent me messages _which_. So please, send me messages for the one you want, even if you didn't vote, or voted for someone else. I'm planning on adding hints of romance with Hermione and Ginny, but nothing serious. Thank you!

By the way, the two I've gotten are Cynthia (I'm kinda worried about the age gap on that one…), and a young Flannery (Steven's going to have to be his own age though, so that might be a problem…). Oh well, I'll figure it out! Maybe.

_Thoughts/Previous Chapter/Letters_

Translated Languages

_**Not translated languages/Pokéspeak**_

* * *

"**All adventures, especially into new territory, are scary." –Sally Ride**

* * *

_**Last Time…**_

_They were all cheerfully conversing amongst themselves, when a bright light blinded them._

_The moment they could all see again, Meki and the Blaziken Vulcan leapt in front of their Trainers, and Leaf lumbered to his feet._

_Because, standing in the middle of the yard, there were two people wearing the oddest clothes Harry had ever seen, that had definitely not been there before._

_One of them, an old man with an insanely long beard, smiled at them, blue eyes twinkling._

"_Excuse me for interrupting." He said politely. "But is a Mr. Harry Potter here?"_

* * *

"That would be me." Harry finally said after a tense silence.

The old man's eyes shone happily down at him.

"Harry my boy!" He cried. "I haven't seen you since you were just a baby!"

Harry's heart seemed to stop, his suspicions confirmed. Even after all these, happy, amazing years, he still hadn't forgotten the world he came from, or the Pokémon that had rescued him.

"Who are you?" Minn demanded shortly. "And why are you here?"

"Ah! My apologies! I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The man, Albus, said. "And this is Minerva McGonagall, our Transfiguration teacher."

He received blank stares from everyone (except Minerva, who just sighed), Pokémon included.

_**What'd he say? **_Cerbera asked.

_**Dunno. **_Oleander croaked back.

_**This guy's insane. **_Nightshade noted humorously, Lilium agreeing.

Ignoring the creatures, Dumbledore continued to speak.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so why don't we-" He took a step forward only to be faced with Meki, who reared up onto his tail and snapped his fangs angrily.

_**Leave my little brother alone! **_The Seviper hissed dangerously, only for Harry to pull him down into a hug.

"Calm down Meki!" He cried, tightening his grip.

Slowly lowering himself back down, Meki coiled himself around Harry protectively, glaring at the Headmaster and teacher.

Minn cleared her throat loudly, and gave a pointed look towards the 'guests'.

"Please take a seat and explain to us why you are here." She said in her no-nonsense tone that she generally reserved for Sol.

Everyone did as instructed, Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting in the chairs at the table, while Harry sat on the ground, his Pokémon crowding around him with Meki refusing to let go.

And the explanation began.

Maybe half an hour later, Harry couldn't think straight.

His parents, his _real _parents, had been a witch and wizard? And they'd been killed by an evil wizard during a war? And these people wanted to go to a magic school back in their dimension?

Harry's mind refused to turn to _his _part in the story; it just made his scrambled thoughts worse.

Thankfully, Minn noticed his predicament.

"Harry." She said softly. "Why don't you go into the house and think for awhile?"

Sol looked like she wanted to protest, but looking at Harry bit her lip and agreed quietly, voice strained.

Nodded silently, the black haired boy gently detangled himself from Meki and went inside, his Pokémon following faithfully.

Without even realizing it, Harry found himself in the library, his favorite place.

Sinking to the floor, Harry put his face in his hands.

"I don't know what to do." He groaned.

You'll do whatever you think is right. Meki said. And we will be beside you all the way.

"Thank you…" Harry smiled thinly. "All of you."

Outside, the atmosphere was strained.

Minn was resting her chin on her hands, eyes closed, and taking deep breaths, like she was trying to calm herself.

Sol, however, was making no such attempts, and seemed to be trying to drill holes into Dumbledore and McGonagall with her glare.

The professors were understandably uncomfortable.

Finally, Minn opened her cold blue eyes and spoke.

"You want Harry to go to your school." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, we believe it is for the best for everyone involved." Dumbledore replied.

"And if we refuse to agree?" Sol's voice was harder than diamond. McGonagall sniffed disapprovingly.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." She said matter-of-factly, not noticing Dumbledore's attempts to quiet her. "The Dursleys still have custody over Harry-"

"Incorrect." Minn snarled. "A friend of mine was kind enough to listen to, and believe, Harry's story and managed to input him into the Sinnoh registry and give _me _guardianship."

"B-But-!" McGonagall spluttered, only to be interrupted again by Minn.

"When you in _our _dimension, and _our _home, you will obey _our _rules. Remember that." She said icily.

Dumbledore sighed.

"What you say is true, but I do believe it is best Harry comes to Hogwarts." He said. "Young wizards' magic is very subject to their emotions in the beginning, and if young Harry loses his temper there can be major consequences."

"Harry's never done anything like that though." Sol disagreed.

"Which goes to show how well you have been taking care of him." Dumbledore told her. "But he is nearing his teenage years, and you must know how that affects young people's temperament."

Minn nodded slowly.

"That's true." She murmured. Sol looked shocked and horrified.

"You can't be serious!" Sol yelped. "You really want to send him to-!" Minn put up a hand to stop her.

"I am merely looking at the facts Sol. You remember how _we _acted at that age."

Sol sniffed.

"I wasn't that bad…" She grumbled.

"Maybe not in anger or moodiness maybe, but you were absolutely reckless and got too many scars to count." Minn scoffed. "And I practically lived in the library, and I scowled at anyone that talked to me."

"You do that now." Sol muttered to herself, before shutting up at Minn's glare.

Dumbledore hid a smile behind his hand, happy that Harry had found himself in such a warm home.

"If Harry does go to Hogwarts, then I assure you that you will be able to communicate with him, and he can come back for the holidays, as well as for summer vacation." He told the two.

He noted immediately that both of them seemed to relax at this.

"Please explain." It may have been his imagination, but Minn's voice didn't seem as cold as it had a moment ago.

But judging by Minerva's slightly relieved expression, she noticed it to.

After listening to Dumbledore, Sol and Minn were much more hospitable, and sent a tall 'Pokémon', named Vulcan to retrieve Harry.

The boy paid close attention, and seemed relieved with what he heard.

Letters could be sent by one of the Flying Pokémon on the ranch (Sol offered Heather for the job, but one look at the imposing Fearow had Dumbledore politely declining _that _choice).

Harry would be coming home for winter and summer break, and he found it was surprisingly easy to set up portals between dimensions with the right spells.

Finally, Harry got the answer to one of the most important questions of all.

"As long as your Pokémon behave themselves, they will be permitted to roam the school with you, and even attend classes as long as they don't cause a distraction." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So Harry?" Minn broke in. "Do you have an answer, or do you want to think longer?"

Looking at her and Sol's faces, Harry realized they already knew his answer, and while not exactly happy about it, they understood.

"I want to go." It was only four words, but Harry knew they would change his life.

Dumbledore was obviously overjoyed, but in a subdued way, knowing how hard this probably was.

He and the other professor (who Harry noticed was oddly quiet) left, saying that someone would be coming in a week to show them around Diagon Alley, where Harry would get his supplies.

And so it began.

* * *

*Seven Days Later, in the Leaky Cauldron*

Harry, Sol, and Minn found themselves once again in Professor McGonagall's presence, this time as a guide around Diagon Alley.

She had warned Harry about how much attention his scar would attract, and so he hid it carefully under his cap.

McGonagall led to into an empty yard behind the pub, and with a tap from her wand unto a brick wall, a gateway appeared.

Diagon Alley, while undoubtedly interesting, reminded Harry of a more cramped version of Slateport or Sunnyshore's bazaars.

People arguing and haggling, salespeople yelling out their wares, it brought back memories.

The stuff on sale was new though, and Harry made sure to remember where the Apothecary was.

The first stop was Gringotts, a wizarding bank.

Harry had only been to one bank before (most trainers kept their money with them, and only people with businesses like Minn used them), but the one he had visited was nowhere near as cool as this one, goblins or no goblins.

"We're here to access Mr. Potter's accounts." McGonagall said tersely. "I have his key here."

"I'd also like to see records of his account since his parents were still alive, as well as any information about his person that you have." Minn practically demanded.

The goblin behind the counter scrutinized her for a moment before nodding.

"Griphook!" He called behind him. "Hobblestone!"

Two more goblins appeared, and the first one barked at them in another language. After a moment they both nodded, and one disappeared into another room, while the apparently called Griphook led them to a cart.

By the time they got off, Harry and Sol were grinning, Minn was stoic as ever, and McGonagall looked a little green. Griphook seemed to find all of this amusing.

To say Harry was surprised about the amount of money in the account was perfectly accurate.

He gathered enough for his schoolbooks, and plenty extra for anything else he might want.

"So probably more books then." Sol laughed. Harry and Minn agreed.

Soon Hobblestone returned, along with a large pile of papers.

"This will probably take awhile…" Minn muttered. "Sol, why don't you take Harry to get some of his stuff?"

McGonagall protested for a moment, but Sol waved her off.

"We'll be fine, don't worry." She said dismissively.

Hobblestone showed them out, with Minn yelling at them as they left.

"Don't you dare go into the bookstore without me!"

Harry and Sol were still grinning as they stepped out of the bank.

"So… Do you want to go get your…" Sol squinted at the supplies list. "Robes?"

There was a pause.

"I am _not _wearing something that looks like a dress." Harry stated dully.

"We'll get it personalized." Sol assured him. "I have a plan, don't worry."

Shrugging, Harry followed her as she strode along.

Somehow they managed to get to the shop without getting _too _lost (Sol had a very good since of direction, but it didn't help much when they didn't even know where they were going).

As they stepped inside, a squat witch immediately tried to hurry Harry into the back to get 'fitted', but Sol stopped her and began to talk to her about customizing Harry's uniform.

As they argued, Harry noticed a boy his age coming out, probably wondering about the noise.

"Hello." The boy said. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter."

The boy's eyes widened.

* * *

Back in Gringotts, Minn's eyes narrowed at the article she was reading in barely suppressed anger, Griphook watching her warily.

"Someone's going to pay for this." The blue haired woman growled lowly.

* * *

Bwahaha! I'm evil, I know. But I promise it won't take as long to update this time!

Sorry about the wait by the way, school and writer's block were strangling me. But it's Fall Break now, so hopefully I'll be able to update before it ends! (Is determined.)

I'll put up Minn's pairing poll soon, but I'm not going to put one up for Sol, I've already decided on one for her. =D

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	9. Magic Lane Part Two

I am so, _so_ sorry this took so long. DX My computer crashed, _twice_. I only recently got it back the second time, and I found out I lost _everything_. If you sent me a review or PM, and I didn't answer, that's why. I managed to use one of my friends' computers a couple of times, but...

**Also, about the Harry pairing...** A lot of people want a HarryXCynthia pairing, but I was wondering what people would think of a HarryXMaylene pairing with Cynthia being a big sister figure/mentor/matchmaker. I think it'd be rather cute, and I've got more ideas for it than a HarryXCynthia. Tell me your thoughts please!

Anyway, thanks so much for being patient with me (and if you weren't, I understand completely), and a big thanks to everyone that reviewed and favorited, you guys (and girls) are amazing.

_Thoughts_

* * *

**"The capacity for friendship is God's way of apologizing for our families." -Jay McInerney**

* * *

_Last Time..._

_As they stepped inside, a squat witch immediately tried to hurry Harry into the back to get 'fitted', but Sol stopped her and began to talk to her about customizing Harry's uniform._

_As they argued, Harry noticed a boy his age coming out, probably wondering about the noise._

_"Hello." The boy said. "I'm Draco Malfoy."_

_"Harry Potter."_

_The boy's eyes widened._

* * *

_Back in Gringotts, Minn's eyes narrowed at the article she was reading in barely suppressed anger, Griphook watching her warily._

_"Someone's going to pay for this." The blue haired woman growled lowly._

* * *

Harry watched in amusement as the pale boy he had just met spluttered in shock at his name.

"Wow, Dumbledore wasn't kidding when he said I was famous." He mused aloud. "But it seems kind of stupid to be famous for something I didn't do, and don't remember."

The boy, Draco, straightened up and tried (and failed) to put on a look of disinterest.

"Well Potter, you'll find that some Wizarding families are better than others. I can help you with that." The blonde said snootily.

Harry rose an eyebrow in the you-just-said-something-that-offends-me-but-I'll-play-along-for-a-minute-anyway look that he had learned from Minn.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Why are some families better?"

"Because they're purebloods." Draco told him. "Muggleborns shouldn't even be allowed in Hogwarts."

"Why?" It was a simple question in theory, but Harry was almost completely sure the other boy wouldn't be able to answer it.

Sure enough, Draco paused, looking confused.

"My father says-" He began after a moment.

"You're not your father, are you?" Harry interrupted. "It's fine to act or think like your parents if you know _why _they think like and agree, but blind acceptance isn't going to get you anywhere."

It was a good speech, and part of one that Minn had given him when he began to act like Sol so long ago. Sadly for her, he still acted like his more exuberant guardian, but at least he thought things out more.

Still, despite Harry's good point, Draco didn't look convinced.

"You know what? This year at school I'm going to try and get you to stop thinking like that. It'll be my project." Harry said decisively, before looking around and noticing Sol and the seamstress had moved to a back room.

"What was all the arguing about?" Draco asked, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm getting my 'uniform' customized." Harry said. "I refuse to wear the robes. Although, Sol never told me what I was going to be wearing instead."

Draco snorted softly, and Harry sent him a fake glare.

"I'm not kidding!" The green eyed boy announced grandly. "They look like a dress and probably feel like one to."

"How would you know?" Draco asked, sounding amused.

"One of my guardians has a weird sense of humor and a tendency to dress people up." Harry sighed, mentally adding 'and Pokemon' to the end of his sentence.

Surprisingly, it hadn't been Sol that had forced him to put on the girlish monstrosity, but Minn instead.

Shuddering at the memory, Harry tried to change the subject.

"So, where are your parents?" He questioned.

"Father's buying my books and my mother's looking at wands." Draco answered. "I'm not sure why she'd bother, you don't just _know_ which wand's supposed to belong to someone."

Harry nodded in understanding, it was like getting your first Pokemon, you may have an idea which one you want, but it ultimately decided on the Pokemon themselves and which one was the best fit for you.

"What about your guardians?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, Sol's arguing with Madame Malkin, and Minn wanted to stay at the bank and check on things there... They're both non-magic and we live pretty far away so she wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with my account."

"Wait, if they're Muggles, why did you go to live with them? And where exactly do you live?" Draco asked.

"You'll find out when we get to Hogwarts." Harry grinned. "So you'll just have to wait."

Draco just huffed at him.

"Hey Harry, you make a new friend already?" Sol asked, strolling out of a back room.

"Yeah. This is Draco, my project for this year." Harry smiled back.

"You were serious about that?" Draco muttered.

Sol chuckled.

"There's no changing his mind now." She laughed. "He's not gonna leave you alone. You're stuck with him."

She turned to Harry.

"Anyway, here's your 'robes'." Sol said with no small amount of amusement. "It's a coat actually, but whatever. I already paid to."

Harry took the cloth she offered him and shrugged it on.

It was a black longcoat with purple pockets and a collar that would cover half of his face when he zipped it up. The zipper on the coat went all the way up, but stopped at his waist, causing the extra fabric to flare around his legs much like the actually robes seemed to.

"Why's there a skull and crossbones on the back?" Draco wondered.

Harry looked in a mirror on the wall and grinned. Sure enough a white skull and crossbones took up most of the back of his new coat.

"It's the symbol for poison." Sol said, like that explained everything.

Which, since it was Harry, it did to anyone that knew him.

_He'll learn. _Harry thought. _They always do..._

Sol clapped her hands.

"Anyway, Draco. Would you mind helping us find our way around? We kind of left our guide back in the bank with Minn." She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, we almost went down another alley before someone stopped us and gave us directions." Harry agreed.

"I guess, but I need to meet my parents soon." Draco said.

"That's fine." Harry murmured. "Can you just lead us back to Gringotts? We can get Minn and Professor McGonagall and head to the bookstore to meet your dad then head to the wand shop."

Draco nodded.

"Then let's get going!" Sol cried, heading out the door.

Harry and Draco shared a look before hurrying after her.

* * *

_Back at Gringotts..._

They found Minn talking animatedly with a group of goblins at the front desk, McGonagall standing to the side looking rather lost. The professor spotted them and came over.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Sol questioned.

She got a negative answer.

Minn was done soon enough and met up with them near the door, carrying a pile of papers with a scowl on her face.

"Did you know that Harry's in at least twenty books?" The blue-haired woman asked. "No one bothered to get anyone's permission or pay a fee or _anything_. His parents will was never read, and I got permission to look at it, and the people that he lived with? Were _specifically _mentioned in that Harry should _never_ live with them."

Minn was practically growling now.

"A man named Sirius was supposed to get custody, and when I looked him up I found he had been sent to Azkaban, a jail, without an investigation or trial." She took a deep breath. "Another man named Remus Lupin was mentioned to get guardianship if anything happened to Sirius. _Apparently_ he's a werewolf and because of laws passed by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, he couldn't get Harry even when he tried. Repeatedly."

"Was this Fudge guy the reason the will was never read?" Sol asked, uncharacteristically stern.

Minn nodded.

"How should we express our... displeasure?" Sol asked an evil grin making its way onto her face.

A matching one appeared on Minn's.

Harry, Draco, and McGonagall felt a chill run down their backs.

"About that. The goblins told me about something called _Howlers..._

* * *

When they reached the bookstore, Minn and Sol had stopped plotting the Minister's downfall (for now), and Sol immediately shot off to where she saw the words 'Magical Creatures' on a hanging sign.

Harry was pretty sure he heard her giggling something about a 'biting book'.

Draco led them to where a man that looked a lot like him (or was it the other way around?) was standing.

"Father, this is Harry Potter, and one of his guardians, Minn..." The other boy trailed off, realizing he didn't know Minn's last name.

"Minn Valentine." Minn cut in, handing out a hand and boring a hole into the man with her ice blue eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy." The man introduced himself, shaking her hand, giving her clothes a look. "Are you a Muggle?"

Minn cocked her head slightly, letting her hand fall.

"Technically, but both my cousin and I work with a... special kind of magical creatures." She told him. "Anyway, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You should go get your school books, you've got your list right? And any other books you want, I'm afraid you'll have to use your money for anything Sol and I buy, but they don't have a way to convert our money. Sorry." The woman sighed.

Harry shrugged.

"That's fine, it's not like you and Sol haven't spent who knows how much on me over the years. I think I'll get the next couple years of standard books of spells... and as many potions books as I can find... Maybe a few history books?" Harry headed off muttering to himself and glancing at his list and then the shelves and then back again.

Draco shot a look at his father before following.

"What kind of magical creatures?" Malfoy asked.

Minn looked at him thoughtfully before nodding.

"I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone. I'm looking forward to giving a few people near heart attacks. Also, do you know where they keep the law books around here?"

* * *

They left Flourish and Blotts loaded with books, Sol had gotten ones over different 'monsters', for lack of a better word, and myths and legends. Minn had books on magical laws and ones that covered the biases of the Wizarding world. Harry had all of the school books he needed and a few that were a few years ahead, as well as all the ones over potions and poisons in the store.

The two Malfoys went with them to get the rest of Harry and Draco's things (Harry had a field day in the Apothecary, and was well on his way to becoming their best customer), before they all went to get the boys' wands.

They introduced themselves to Narcissa, Draco's mother and Lucius's wife.

Ollivander made his appearance but Harry wasn't really paying attention, the dust was agitating his allergies.

He did, however, notice when Ollivander got close enough to poke at his scar (which was noticeable because he had taken off his hat), and immediately edged away.

"Please don't do that." Harry told him.

He watched Draco try waving a good deals of wands before ending up with an eighteen inch one made of elm with dragon heartstring.

"Very nice, very nice." Ollivander murmured softly. "Now then Mr. Potter, your turn. Which is your wand hand?"

Harry smiled.

"I'm ambidextrous." He told the wandmaker, who nodded.

"Hold out both arms please then."

Standing still while he was measured, he watched as Ollivander went through the shelves before returning. Then the testing started.

It took longer than Draco, and Harry was getting bored until Ollivander handed him one with a phoenix feather.

He waved it, and sparks flew out of the end... When it exploded.

Dropping the wand with a curse, Harry watched as smoke rose from his fingertips. Somehow, there was no burn.

"Are you okay Harry?" Minn asked, while Sol, McGonagall, and Narcissa gaped.

Lucius inspected the ash on the ground while Draco moved to look at Harry's hand.

"There's no mark." The boy stated, looking surprised.

"How curious." Ollivander announced. "The phoenix that gave that wand its core gave one other, and the wand's brother gave you your scar. Maybe that's why it reacted that way?"

"I have no clue, but I swear I'll pay for that." Harry said nudging the black soot. Ollivander waved his hand.

"No need, no need. Now let's see... Maybe..." He dug into a pile that was dustier than all of the others. Pulling a box out he held it out. "This wand is very peculiar. It was made by my grandfather with some rare ingredients. Twelve inches, silver maple, with a griffin feather mixed with powdered griffin claw. Give it a wave Mr. Potter."

Doing as he was told, Harry flicked the wand through the air, where sparks of color appeared. Purple, blue, green, and red danced through the store.

"Cool." Harry smirked.

After paying they left the store and used a portkey to get back to the train station they had appeared in.

"Can you explain how we got from our dimension to here? I get the portkey thing but..." Sol asked.

"According to Albus, it's actually rather easy to get to different dimensions if you have a focus point, the first time we used Mr. Potter's magic signature and later Ms. Minn's ranch itself. The reason they're not that common is because it's illegal, Dumbledore got a special permit for you, and it takes a lot of magic to set up. A large group of wizards has to work together to get it started." McGonagall explained. "We set up Platform Nine and Three-Quarters as the focus point on this side so whenever you use the inter-dimensional portkey you'll appear here. It only works for people that have already used it, and people you invite to your home. Albus is working on another portkey for Minn and Sol to take them to Hogwarts if there's an emergency."

The three of them nodded in understanding and the professor smiled.

"Well then, goodbye, and I'll see you at Hogwarts in September Mr. Potter."

Then they were gone.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of his time before he went to Hogwarts at home, spending as much time with Sol and Minn as he could.

"It'll be weird." He told Meki quietly one night. "Being so far away from them. Even on my journey I knew that if I needed them they could just fly to me. Now though..."

Meki just hissed comfortingly at him.

Finally, he had his second to last day in the dimension he called home until Christmas. Minn and Sol surprised him with a party, and he got to say goodbye to his friends in this world, who all made him promise to write.

When he asked Minn about the Statute of Secrecy she snorted.

"What do we care about their laws in this world? Besides, these are people we can trust."

Before everyone left, Harry told Steven that he should come over for Christmas and give Sol a kiss for a present.

Everyone laughed at this, and the looks on the two's faces.

* * *

They stood at the Hogwarts Express, saying their goodbyes.

"See ya at Christmas brat." Sol smirked, ruffling Harry's hair. "I'll send Gossip over with a letter tomorrow so we can keep in touch."

Gossip was a Chatot that Sol had caught a year ago, who had agreed to carry messages across the worlds. Rather happily actually.

Minn gave him a hug.

"I've been sending letters, and Howlers, to the Minister to try and get Sirius Black a trial if nothing else, but no luck yet." She whispered in his ear. "I'll keep trying though, so don't worry."

"Thanks Minn." Harry smiled. "I'll study hard and cause as much mayhem as I can."

"You better!" Sol laughed, waving as he got on the train.

They had left home early so they wouldn't attract attention, and they couldn't stay long, so as soon as he disappeared inside they left.

Finding a seat in the back, Harry pulled out a book. He had been asked not to let out any Pokemon on the train to avoid chaos, so he steeled himself for a long ride.

* * *

_**AN:**_

So, Harry's met Draco and they've become friends of a sort, and we learn a bit about Harry and his personality as well as inter-dimensional travel.

Also, about Harry's wand, silver maple is adaptable and tolerate to its environment, and griffins are perceived as being loyal and regal and, being born of a lion and eagle, are sort of a part of two worlds like Harry himself.

Again so sorry for the wait. D= I hope you like it anyway, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think about a HarryXMaylene pairing!


End file.
